ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Farming Guide by Arcaven
+ Notes about Arcaven and Guide UPDATE: Got a Level 95 Thief with Treasure Hunter III + 1 (Thief Knife) and have Feint with 5 points into it which increased the chance of Treasure Hunter by 25% for each point. This guide is basically just something put together to share my favorite places to farming different items that have been known to sell pretty well at the Auction House. This is limited for now because at the original time of making this guide it was 2010 and all I had was a level 70 Thief with TH2+1. Soon I will have a level 99 Thief and be working on getting my Treasure Hunter Ability up to what I have read is the max @ 12. Just discovered that the Mog Satchel and Mog Sack can be access anytime without being in the Mog House, so bonus added room. Any time there is weather conditions in an area, I highly recommend on killing the Elementals that will pop. Clusters are basically a guaranteed sale. --> All prices can be found on http://www.ffxiah.com. I am located on the Bahamut server so some prices may vary. NOTE: The mobs shown are not all the mobs that can be found in the area just the ones I aim for when I am farming in the particular area. FARMING King Ranperre's Tomb {Rating: 3.5 out of 5} Normal Drops: Goblin Thug - Wild Onion Goblin Ambusher - Animal Glue Note: Goblin Thugs are found in the first section before the maze and the Goblin Ambushers are found in second section. ---- Konschtat Highlands {Rating: 4 out of 5} Note: This is so far my favorite place to farm due to the sheer amount of mobs in the area. I recommend farming in this boxed area (I-4)-(I-8)-(L-8)-(L-4), you'll see why once you start farming this area. Notorious Monster Drop: Steelfleece Baldarich - Viking Shield Normal Drop Huge Wasp - Beehive Chip, Honey Strolling Sapling - Treant Bulb, Grain Seeds, Vegetable Seeds Tremor Ram - Ram Skin, Ram Horn Note: Huge Wasp and Strolling Sapling will keep you busy the entire time you are farming the area and are the main focus. You can steal Honey from the Huge Wasp but I recommend stealing Grain Seed from the Strolling Sapling due to the high selling price of a stack. Tremor Ram is not a focus of this area but due to the high selling rate of Ram Skin/Horn, it would be a good idea to farm them. ---- Crawler's Nest {Rating: 4 out of 5} Normal Drop Nest Beetle - Beetle Jaw Maze Lizard - Lizard Egg, Lizard Skins Doom Scorpion - Scorpion Claw, Scorpion Shell Exoray - Sleepshroom, Woozyshroom, Danceshroom Note: Maze Lizards are located I-8 & J-8, Exorays are located down the tunnel heading down to MAP 3. Doom Scorpions are located at I-7 & J-7. Nest Beetles are located at F-9 & G-9 and if u keep going down there is a Doom Scorpion just after the place where the Nest Beetles pop. ---- Inner Horutoto Ruins {Rating: 2 out of 5} Note: To get here head to East Sarutabaruta (J-7) and when you are inside head to the Cracked Wall at (G-8). Chest Items: Moth Axe Rare Drops: Balloon - Asbestos Mitts, Bomb Ash Magicked Bones - Ceremonial Dagger, Bone Chip Normal Drop: Battue Bats - Bat Wing Blade Bat - Bat Wing Bat Battalion - Bat Wing Battle Bat - Bat Wing Goblin Thug - Wild Onion Goblin Ambusher - Animal Glue Note: Goblin Thugs and Bats are plentiful in this area so they are the money makers of this area. If you are lucky enough to get a rare drop that is always a plus. Check here Chest Map for the chest pop locations. ---- Buburimu Peninsula (Rating: 2.5 out of 5) Note: This farming area is unlike the previous areas I have mentioned before. This is a much larger place which expands the whole East Coast. The nice thing about this area is you have much more options to farm and fill your inventory. Normal Drop: Bull Dhalmel - Giant Femur, Dhalmel Hide, Dhalmel Meat Zu - Bird Egg, Bird Feather Water Elemental - Water Cluster Air Elemental - Wind Cluster Carnivorous Crawler - Silk Thread Sylvestre - Saruta Cotton Note: Steal from the Zu's because they have a high steal rate compared to anything else in the area. There are Poison Leech which drop Bird Blood which NPC decent at the east coast beaches. Plenty of goblins in the area so its your choice if you wanna kill them for drops. The crawlers have a low drop rate so if you catch them on a day that they are dropping pretty good keep at them. ---- NPC Selling All NPC selling prices are based on your fame in that particular town or city NOTE: This is a list of items that drop from mobs that you farm in the areas above. In my experiences, these items do take a little longer to sell than the others items that these mobs drop. These items sell for a decent amount to the NPCs and sometimes for more than Auction House. Fiend Blood: Mouse Bat, Poison Bat, Tomb Bat | single: 121-124g / stack: 1452-1488g Giant Stinger: Huge Wasp | single: 144-166g / stack: 1728-1992g Bird Blood: Poison Leech | single: 153-170g / stack: 1836-2040g Eastern Paper: Yagudo Herald | 400-410g Fernan's Diaries: Sauromugue Skink | 160-164g Last Updated 04/18/13